comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-11 - Ponies, Batman, and Fire Out Arrows
Right now, Roy is pouring over research information on a hotel called: Craddock Hotel. He is scratching his head as Lian is running about in her Batman costume, screaming at the top of her lungs about "Attack of the Ponies!" Yes, she is holding and playing with my little ponies while in a Batman costume. Furthermore, there are odd-shapped lego towers all about the place. It's total chaos and a mess, but somehow...Roy blocks it out. There's a knock on the door. Then a pause and another knock on the door. "Roy you in there! I didn't drive all the way across the bay for nothing did I!?" And Lian is the one that reaches the door to open it, "Uncle Ollie!" Least it isn't grandpa, right? She grins brightly, in the black and grey outfit while holding a very pink My Little Pony. She reaches her arms up, expecting to be picked up! "You 'ere to see me?!" Her eyes are all wide and happy. Roy finally looks up, "Huh? Oh, hey Ollie." He looks like his eyes should be bleeding from the paperwork all around him. Green Arrowgot a thermos of chili with him in one hand. He scoops up Lian, "Sure am kiddo. Though you got to find another Superhero. Batman's all grumpy and whiny." He says as he walks in carrying both cargoes. "Hey Roy, You mentioned me stopping by with chili on a slow night. Mia and Connor got the city covered." "Oh," Roy says with a blink as he seems to come back from reality. He wears a wife beater and cargo pants, barefoot of course. He stands up, "I could do with something to eat. Which reminds me, hungry Lian? I can fix you spaghetti." "Spaghetti!" Lian seems happy with that idea before hugging Green Arrow. "I like Uncle Batman." Poor Bruce. "Do you want to play My Little Ponies with me Uncle Ollie?" Roy snickers as he starts to get out a pot and put some water in it, then put it on the stove to start boiling. He then goes to get the spaghetti down so he can toss a little bit in for Lian. He isn't giving her any of Ollie's too hot chili. Green Arrow eyes Roy, "You do know, she's allowed to have non gender specific toys. There is no need to enforce sterotypes on her, if she wants to play with a fire truck or a policeman it's fine." He does not mention soldiers that was a different tirade. He carries the little girl further into the room and sets the chili on the counter. He looks back to Lian, "I don't know If I know how Sweet Pea." "I got lots of legos! I play superheroes with the characters." It's superheros, not fire trucks or cops dude! "And I can teach you. Right now, the ponies are attacking and Batman has to save the day!" Ollie really has to tell Batman how Lian uses him in her fantasies sometime when he is being extra grumpy. Roy just winces a bit, he doesn't dare say a thing! He just gets out a sauce pain and tosses some spaghetti sauce he had in the fridge in it, then puts the rest of the glass jar back into the fridge. He starts that on a slow heat. "Just set the chili on the counter, does it need heated up?" Seems Roy is going to serve, how nice. Green Arrow nods, "It in a thermos but it's been about 45 minutes in the car on the trip over. It probably wouldn't hurt." He nods, "So what you working on?" He looks back to Lian, "So... The ponies are attacking Gotham and Batman is trying to protect his City from them." He grins. "That's cute sweet pea. I think I cna handle that. Is Batman winning?" Lian snorts at her Uncle Ollie, "Of course." She then points at a box holding other My Little Ponies and some barbies. "You can get your badguys there Uncle Ollie." Roy goes to get some bowls down, and a plate for Lian later, getting silverware out. "I'll heat up the bowls in a bit, after you get to play for a few." Alright, he is grinning like a moron over Ollie playing with girly toys. In either case, the smile does fade a bit, "Craddock Hotel. Pro Bono job on a cold case." Green Arrow digs through the box and picks out a blue my little pony.... with wings. He looks at it, "Ah... there you are Count Vertigo. Batman and Green Arrow Team up. It's been a while but they've happened before." He says before he quickly gets named Robin or Nightwing. He nods to Roy, "It for somebody in the community?" Lian looks at Green Arrow suspiciously. "Oh, alright," seeming to give in. Ollie knows her well. "Oh no, Firefly Pony is setting fires to the buildings again! We have to put them out Green Arrow!" She is flying about again, or rather pretending to, and going, "Pooh, pooh, pooh!" As if shooting something, "Fire out gun!" Batman would die at hearing the word gun, wouldn't he? Maybe. Roy is pouring chili into the bowls before heading back to the stove to add some salt to the spaghetti and stir it with a wooden fork. "Ummm...not sure how to respond to that. It really did sorta start out as a one-night stand?" He shrugs his shoulders. "You know me and troubled girls." Donna with her big sister and Amazon issues, Cheshire with her insanity, and now this one? Go figure. "She's really cute." When she isn't punching someone in the face...alright, Roy likely thinks she is cute that way too. "Anyway, it's over her parents. They...aren't around anymore." He watches his words in front of Lian, not using the term murdered. Green Arrow pretends to fire his water hose arrow. Hey if your going have silly arrows you might as well make them up for the kids too. He laughs at Lian. Though he stops to look at Roy, "Oh... Yeah.... Be careful and if you need help. Call." He says and the conversation would go different if Lian hadn't been in the room. "Ummm, sure. I think I got it though. And I can always poke Oracle if I need a minion," Roy jests. Lian turns toward her daddy and says, "Poooh!" Yep, she just hosed him! "Owacle isn't a minion! She is a big boss!" She then goes back to putting out fires and leaping about! Roy sighs and rolls his head as he stirs the noodles some more, "Alright a feminist. This is your fault Ollie." No it isn't! But why not blame the liberal? Green Arrow frowns, "And by minion, I assume your taking about Dinah. I'll make sure Pretty Bird hears that the next time I see her." He casts an eye back over to Lian. He looks back to Roy a grin on his face, "Damn right she is. She knows she can be whatever she wants when she grows up. Also, I think Mia taught her if her boy friend tells her to making him a sammich, she's to go get a bow and shoot him." "I meant Oracle for information," and Roy rolls his eyes. "It was a joke, a joke!" He then chokes on laughter, "She's not allowed to date till she is at least eighteen if not thirty. But good to know no guy can boss her around." "I'm the boss in this relationship!" Lian means the stuff Mia taught her. Green Arrow laughs, "Yes you are!" He shakes his head, "Uh-huh... Now she sounds like Dinah." He looks at the the pony in his hand, "Sweet Pea, which pony is this one?" He looks back to Roy, "Yeah.... yeah... I tried to tell Mia she had the same rule. She told me to dream on old man." He smiles, "And then threw a dodge ball at me." Lian seems thoughtful at that pony. "Riddler! That one is Riddler!" Riddler with fairy wings and a pony, purrfect. It works for Lian! "Now we got to solve his riddles and punish him!" Lian goes to give her Uncle Ollie a hug about his waist, happy as can be! Roy is laughing though, "I guess she does, guess that means she /will/ be the boss in the relationship." Ooooh, ouch! But Roy grins, "Mia has more backbone then I did as Speedy, she's a good kid." He stirs the sauce, before checking out the noodles. He then puts one of the bowls in the microwave to heat it up, he's lazy. But least he covers the bowl up, he hates cleaning out the microwave. "I still remember the daggers Dinah stared at me as she helped me with those bikinis." Green Arrow grins, "Well she shouldn't be Speedy. I shouldn't have put you in that danger when you were a kid. I didn't want to do it again. She's had a tough road. She's earned a chance to just go to school and be a normal person." But she decided she wanted to follow Ollie on his quest. He scops Lian up, "That's the Riddler, he sure is." He considers for a moment, "Bikinis? wha?" "Get over it Ollie, I was never angry at you about that. I loved the life, I still do. I have no regrets about /that/." Roy just regrets falling to pieces and the drugs. "Oh, the prank I pulled on Kara. The mud...you know...youtube video posted and all. Starfire verse Supergirl." Roy rolls his eyes. "Charity event at the community center I volenteer at." Roy then switches bowls out at the ding and heats the next one up as he goes to pour water off of the spaghetti after turning off the stove. The steam rises. He then puts the spaghetti on a plate for Lian and pours some sauce on it. Green Arrow grins, "Since your still alive I take it big Blue doesn't know what Youtube is." He nods, "And who helped you Mia or Dinah?" He looks back to Lian and leans down to give her an Eskimo kiss. "So sweet pea, whose your favorite superhero? Arsenal?" "Dinah, wanted to make sure the costumes wouldn't rip or slip about." Yes, leave it to Roy to make such a sport into something PG-13." Lian is captured though, and squeals in laughter at the eskimo kiss! She seems to think about her favorite superhero, and then says, "Supergirl!" Poor Green Arrow! But at least it isn't Superman. Roy just rolls his eyes, "Dinner is served," as he gets the other bowl out of the microwave. He doesn't seem surprised by Lian's answer in the least. He considers for a moment, "Well Dinah, is going to take care of her Roy. Make sure he doesn't get into anything too much trouble or too..." He whispers sexy. Roy rolls his eyes, "She's hot, but she's like my /mom/. I try not to think of Dinah that way." But he is smirking as he cuts up Lian's spaghetti into bite sizes, and hands her the fork, setting the knife aside. He then sits down on a stool and lifts his own spoon to eat some of his chili, moaning a bit. "Milk," he remembers, going to get three glasses and pouring milk for everyone before sitting down once more. There is more light and silly conversation, where Lian often dominates with talk about Supergirl. Yep, she's totally fan worshipping Supergirl, and talking about how she flies with Supergirl, and how Supergirl sometimes watches her and plays with her, and how Supergirl gave her a piece of a comet, and lots of other things. Roy listens to it all, smiling softly and perhaps a bit sadly at times. His expression is complex, but he chuckles at times, and interjects with other things to have a more adult conversation at intervals with Ollie.